


房间里的白熊

by MoreRainyDays



Category: Block B (Band), K-pop, Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 我就是发出来督促一下我自己接着搞, 无差无差无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays
Summary: 表志勋皱着眉一字一句读这篇文章：“你知道白熊实验么，这个实验要求人们在这段时间里不要想起白熊，所以人们才会不停想起白熊。”
Relationships: Pyo Jihoon | P.O/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 2





	房间里的白熊

-  
表志勋昨晚没睡好。  
昨天在厨房忙忙叨叨打了一天下手，明天终于要开始自己做菜。做完一切准备之后又是凌晨，最终能躺在床上的时候他已经累得要死，大脑却清醒得要他起来蹦迪。他叹口气，翻身去看宋旻浩：“我知道做姜食堂很累，但是不知道会这么累。”  
宋旻浩眼睛都睁不开了，还是笑起来：“是吧，以前从来不知道刷碗会这么累。”  
他直直地挥动手臂拍了拍表志勋：“恭喜我们姜食堂新丁体现一把宋帅哥的痛苦，好了明天还要继续呢，快睡吧。”  
表志勋知道自己肯定睡不着。泡菜饭的做法和四季炸物的食材混成一团在他脑子里乱窜，上一顿饭明明就在两个小时之前，他却感觉自己胃袋空空。他瞄了一眼摄像机的位置，拿不定主意该不该像以往睡不着觉的时候一样窝进宋旻浩的怀里。他僵硬地在床上瘫了一会，从呼吸声里确定宋旻浩也没睡着之后才开口：“旻浩，我好想吃东西。”  
宋旻浩挣扎着“嗯”了两声，自动自觉地朝他翻了个身，左臂穿过他脖颈和枕头之间的空隙，另一只则展开了搂住他。宋旻浩的声音在寂静的夜里显得格外低沉，他说：“志勋啊，别紧张，明天会很顺利的。”  
他还揉了揉表志勋的头。  
像过去无数次那样，表志勋在宋旻浩的心跳声里平静下来。他不知道为什么旻浩的心跳有这样奇异的安抚功效，就像他也弄不清为什么旻浩总能分清到底他是真的饿，还是只是在焦虑着什么事。

-  
在发生很多年后，表志勋还时不时能梦到他第一次被Rhymer淘汰之后的那一夜。他不是那种睡醒之后还把梦记得很清楚的人，但是不知道为什么于此有关的梦总能多停留一会，占据一段他清醒的意识。  
那时候他还小，根本不知道这算不上什么大挫折。 他满脑子念头颠来倒去的转得他发晕——他当然担心自己以后前途如何，但更多的，他并不想拽着宋旻浩跟他一块就此停下来。在听见身边男孩的呼吸变得平稳之后，他轻手轻脚地打开房门，溜到宋旻浩父母的房间里去，想摇醒宋旻浩的父母，告诉他们要让宋旻浩接着回去训练。  
有时候他刚刚坐起来，宋旻浩跟着也跳起来，一脸担忧地抓着他的手臂问他：“怎么了，是不是睡不着？”表志勋说不出话，只能摇摇头，然后任宋旻浩一把把他搂进怀里。宋旻浩碎碎念的句子他总是听不清，但之后的细节一片模糊，他猜想是他在梦里睡了过去。  
有时候宋旻浩的父母会像现实里发生的那样不太清醒地赶他回去睡觉，承诺他们会跟旻浩再谈谈。下一幕会跳到他惴惴不安地等在熟悉的大楼之外，看见禹智皓沉着脸拽着脸色更难看的宋旻浩走出来，然后把他的手塞进表志勋手里。“Rhymer哥真的生气了，”他对着表志勋说话，预设的谈话对象却是宋旻浩，“我去劝劝他，旻浩你明天再来。”  
有时候他摇不醒旻浩的父母。他慌张得耳朵发红呼吸急促，怀疑起自己是不是真的存在。于是他堂皇地大喊起来，宋旻浩的父母还是毫无反应。但宋旻浩会循着声音来找他。他会拉开一点门喊他的名字，走廊的灯光打进来照亮一线地板：”表志啊……“宋旻浩在光底下，看不清面孔，表志勋只能看见他揉眼睛时举起的手臂。然后他会对他伸出手。  
表志勋安下心来，拉着宋旻浩的手，非常恳切：“你相信我吧，我会回来找你的。”  
这个梦最远也就是到此为止。他会在这句话出口之后醒过来，从来没看见过宋旻浩的回应。


End file.
